clarencefanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline of Events
This article shows the order of events in Clarence. 17th Century *'1661' Edward Aberdale was born * 1686 Edward Abedale discovers Aberdale. 18th Century * 1750 Edward Aberdale is killed 19th Century * 1860 Elizabeth Norman is born * 1861 Elizabeth Norman defends Percival Boxford from Clifford Evili *'1890' Doug Evili is born *'1891' Harlem Duskwell is born 20th Century * 1902 Adam Starkey became the first person to see yeti. * 1903 Adam studies yeti's in Antartica. * 1903 Rough Riders Chicken is created * 1904 Aberdale Elementary is built * 1907 Aberdale Middle School is built * 1909 Randall Mundinger the all powerful is born. * 1910 The first Aberdale marathon is held * 1911 Adam Starkey opens uup Yeti research facility. * 1912 * 1913 Harry Sr. is born * 1914 Martin Noles The First Was born 1915 breen's ancestors built his house. * 1916 * 1919 *'1929' Randall Mudinger forms The Ancient Mystic Keepers of Earth * 1935 Herbert J. Krupcake is born * 1936 The House of Xwarbius is built * 1937 John Lundeen Towers is burned down * 1940 Martin Noles II Was born * 1940 Jack Freedman was born * 1941 Chad's Father is born * 1941 Harry Sr. makes a cartoon called "Monkey Men" * 1942 Chad's Mother is born * 1942 Annie is born * 1942 Gale is born * 1943 Betty is born * 1943 Doug Evili is born *'1944' Larry is born *'1945' 3 Men died in a fire in the House of Xwarbius *'1945' *'1946' The Buckey, o, neil actor is born *'1947' Castle Burger is closed down forever *'1948' *'1950' Antzee The Anteater's Pizzaria is made. *'1951' The biggest storm in the history of Aberdale happened *'1953' The Unnamed Mayor is born *'1954' John Johnson Jr. starts as the night guard. *'1955' John Johnson Jr. is promoted to phone guy. *'1955' Kyle Morbid becomes the night guard. *''1956''' Kyle shoves kids into robot suits. *'1957'John Johnson Jr. fires Kyle Morbid. *''1957'Stuart Norman becomes night guard at age 20. *'1958''' The Krazy Cupcakes Brand was created. *'1958' Katie's Cupcakes brand was made. *'1959' Stu was born *'1959' Antzee The anteaters pizzeria is closed down. due to vicious animatronics. *'1960'Fuzzler o's was created. *'1961' John Johnson Jr. opens up Antzee's funhouse. *'1962' The Clawitzer's moved in to The House of Xwarbius and died. *'1963' Abraham Davison is born *'1964' Smeg Garona is Born *'1964' Mitch is born *'1965' Bill was born *'1965' Bos is born *'1965' Harry Jr. was born *'1966' Kirk Milt was born *'1966' Ron McPain was born *'1967' Mr. Reese was born *'1967' Alberto was born *'1967' Daniel Noles was born *'1967' Amy's Father was born *'1968' Sumo's mom is born *'1968' Sumo's Dad is born *'1968' Mr. Murvy was born *'1969' Marianio was born *'1969' Martin Noles III was born *'1970 Stuart Norman was killed by Catty *'1970''' Guyler's mom is born *'1970' Mary is born *'1970' Sammy was born *'1970' Amy's Mother is born *'1971' Chad is born *'1971' Lucine is born *'1971' Sheep's Bridge opens *'1972' Harry's contract is stolen and Harry loses everything *'1972' Walt is born *'1972' Ms. Randell was born *'1972' Mr. Baker was born *'1973' Percy's Mother is born *'1973' Percy's Father is born *'1973' Aunt Maggie was born *'1974' Tiffany is born *'1974' Ms. Shoop is born *'1974' Randell Family Member was born *'1975' Dan Proctor is born *'1975' Dale was born *'1975' Cynthia is Born *'1976' Aberdale Mall was constructed *'1976' Randy is born *'1976' Master Matt was born. *'1977' Dan was born *'1978' Mrs. MurderBurger was born *'1978' Pizza Swamp opens it's first location *'1979' Rake Backburn was born *'1979' Tina is born *1979 The very first Funten video game was made. *'1979' Bob McGabe is born *'1980'John Johnson Jr. gets killed by Cate. *'1981' Elizabeth Norman dies *'1981' Keith Mack was born *'1982' Ms. Baker is born *'1982' Reality Show Goodnight Aberdale was created. *'1983' Nature Kate is born *'1984' Mary's mother dies *'1984' David Delphox is born *'1985' Honesty brand is created *'1987' The Cashier is born *'1987' Davis McFarlane is born *'1988' Rapfoo (rapper) is born *'1992' Animation Network Launched. *'1994' Mary married Chad *'1994' New Navy was made *'1995' Tappy Cards were created *'1996' Harry Sr. Dies *'1996' Bros Inc. is made *'1997' Tyler is born *'1998' Joshua is born *'1999' The Run–B.M.C. band is formed *'1999' Doug Evili opens up the Aberdale Power Plant 21st Century *'2000' Dane is born *'2000' Learning Street Started airing *'2000' Amy's sister is born *'2001' Becky is born *'2001' Rachel Fisherson is born *'2001' Darby was born *'2001' Alex Clark was born *'2002' Foogle was created. *'2002' Athena is born *'2002' Brian Ferguson is born *'2002' Jazz Taylor was born *'2003' Fabian McPain was born *'2003' Beth is born *'2004' Mia is born *'2004' Breehn is born *'2004' Nathan was born *'2004' Cassandra was born *'2004' Dustin is born *'2004' Clarence is born *'2004' Chelsea was born *'2005' Percy was born *'2005' Saylor is born *'2005' Adriana is born *'2005' Metube Launched. *'2006' Clarence's Cousin Tristan is born *'2006' Mrs. Bernstein is murdered *'2007' Tinia was born *'2008' I want Cookies is put on Metube. *'2009' Rapfoo (rapper) starts his career. *'2010' Clarence's dog Dennis is born *'2011' *'2012' *'2013' Mia's dog Brosby is born *'2013' The New mayor is elected *'2013' Stewart is born *'2014' Doug Evili is killed *'2014' Clarence's baby brother Chad Jr. is born *'2014' Mr. Baker is killed *'2014' Martin's Chocalate (brand) opens *'2015' Clarence, Jeff, Sumo go into the House of Xwarbius and find 13 ghosts. *'2015' Antzie Anteaters's funhouse is closed down and is now a relic. Category:Lists Category:Article stubs